conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Erendai
Alphabet The alphabet contains 21 letters of the Roman alphabet: Aa Bb Cc Dd Ee Ff Gg Hh Ii Jj Ll Mm Nn Oo Pp Rr Ss Tt Uu Vv Zz Phonology Vowels There are 5 monophthong vowels: Each vowel has a stressed form. This is indicated by a diacritic: á é í ó ú. Diphthongs can be created with any two different vowels, stressed or unstressed. If the first vowel of a diphthong is an unstressed i''' or '''u and the second vowel is stressed, the first becomes a soft semivowel: Consonants There are 19 consonants: Prosody Every unstressed syllable has the same length and volume. Stressed vowels are emphasized slightly, and lengthened to roughly twice the length of unstressed vowels. Generally, words contain one stressed vowel. If the formation of a word causes it to have more than one stressed vowel, the stress is kept on the last stressed vowel. Erendai is an analytic language. Nouns have no gender, number, or case, and are thus trivial to learn. Pronouns Personal Pronouns sá - 1st neut sáe - 1st fem sái - 1st masc só - 2nd neut sé - 3rd neut séa - 3rd fem séi - 3rd masc To change a personal pronoun into a possessive form, add i-'. To pluralize a personal pronoun, add '-ri. Interrogative Pronouns fí - truth-seeking (yes / no) fá - interrogative determiner (what) fái - pro-form (who) farái - pro-adverb (where) farói - pro-adverb (when) falái - pro-adverb (why) falói - pro-adverb (how) Demonstrative Pronouns dé - singular proximity déri - plural proximity té - singular distance téri - plural distance Adjectives Descriptive Adjectives Descriptive adjectives can be placed before or after any given noun. If a descriptive adjective follows the noun it describes, it gains a suffix. This suffix is flexible, but consists usually of one syllable, and chosen to harmonize with the adjective. cié anára - blue eyes anára ciéra - blue eyes To make an adjective comparative, add the suffix '-rén'. This replaces the suffix, if present. For superlative, the suffix is '-réna'. Note that the stress moves to the last stressed syllable. anára cieréna - bluest eyes Numbers and Possession Number and possession are also considered adjectives. These can also be added before or after a noun. Unlike descriptive adjectives, they remain unchanged. cié anára iséa - her blue eyes Adjectival Phrases Adjectival phrases - similes, metaphors, etc. - can also be added before or after a noun. These also remain unchanged. cié anára iséa sercián - her blue eyes, sapphires Any noun can be changed to an adjective by adding '-i' if the word ends in a consonant or '-si' if the word ends in a vowel. cié anára iséa serciáni - her blue eyes, like sapphires Entire phrases can be used as adjectives. iséa anára uán lái ormenách - her eyes, tired from lack of sleep Verbs The word order can either be Subject Verb Object or Verb Subject Object. Sometimes, there is no object. There can also be more than one object. under construction fián sá - I see fián sá - I see the fián sá - I see Category:Languages